Real love
by AriannaAmanLoveDanijelaZ07
Summary: true love Draco veela  Mate Harry SeverusxLucius and more Male x Male and Mpreg and Later on more and still continue to anyway :D and but it true loved i'm bad a summary so for the wrong ooc Lucius and Severus and Draco and Emotion Harry and just read :


**Harry Point of view**

**Thought of a way to tell he was pregnant with his kind four months has pass and he was pregnant since then and the way he left Quidditch to Draco Malfoy**

_Harry can we talk Malfoy_

_Draco what happen to you and why are you not in Quidditch and why did you quit_

_Harry I talk to you later Malfoy it Important Meet me later_

**_Harry point of view_**

_**Harry and Draco meet that night and They weren't drunk they were sober and He was willing giving him-self to Draco and He knew for the first time and He been in love with Draco Malfoy but They were to different world so he just had to go for the second best and They fucked all night and day but ever since that day and they haven't even talk since today**_

_**Draco point of view**_

_**He love how Harry felt and He want more but he was so difficult to get together with and Now Here and His Secret love and Secret crush wanted to talk to him and now he wanted much more and he doesn't care what anyone think now**_

_2 hour later_

_Draco was so important_

_Harry maybe this wasn't a good Idea after along and go way_

_Draco Potter what wrong and why are you not looking at me_

_Harry look I made a mistake just leave_

_Draco did I do something wrong you have been ignored me for the past moths did I said something to hurt you _

_Harry you always do that and what different about Now_

_Draco I'm sorry_

_Harry no I am _

_Draco Potter_

_Harry I don't have to tell you this_

_Draco tell me what potter_

_Harry sigh I'm pregnant Draco_

_Draco It mine_

_Harry well the _

_Draco really _

_Harry of course Malfoy_

_Draco –smiles and kisses Him- I see you around potter_

_S_everus waited for his lover Lucius

Lucius I missed you love

Severus I missed you to I Saw Draco and Harry

Lucius Draco Found His Mate

_Severus I don't know_

_Lucius he smell so good_

_Severus Yeah know His denial that His mate let go and talk to him_

_Lucius That true love _

Draco point of view

Common why is it like this I just meet him a few minutes ago and could Potter be my mate 

**Harry Point of view**

**Yeah I am Malfoy Mate I hate it and I wanted to live my life and but I am so lucky and I love Draco seen and seem like he doesn't feel the same way**

Lucius something is wrong love

Severus the two are trying to figure it out still

Blaise harry are you okay

Harry yeah I am Blaise

Blaise you seem confused I know something happen with you and Draco  
><span>Harry just a one thing<span>

Blaise give him credit

Harry Blaise you know I love him but I don't

Blaise Harry wait until he realize he has the same feel for you

Harry like you has the same feeling for Ron

Blaise –laugh- Yeah

Harry you're a Veela aren't you and he your mate

Blaise how can you tell

Harry just one smell I know 

Blaise Harry is you

Harry yes I am and told him this morning 

Blaise good 

Harry what

Blaise it good and your pregnant and Mean you're his mate and Your to are bond now 

Lucius I know it that way he smell so good we have to talk to wait who own Hogwarts now

Severus I don't know Dumbledore is dead 

Lucius let bring them happen now love 

Harry I got to go Blaise 

Blaise I know it scaring you guy been enemy for so long and now you're his mate it confused 

Harry I know Blaise –fainted-

Blaise Harry and shit 

Lucius I don't care if he hates me still for what happen before and this is bad 

Severus they been away for each-other so long

Lucius Blaise gives me potter

Blaise Yes Lucius 

Lucius what happen to him

Blaise I don't know he just fainted

Severus Let just bring him to the doctor

Lucius Poppy

Poppy what wrong with Harry

Lucius Just fainte**d**

Poppy the kids never listen 

Lucius His my son mate

Poppy I could tell

Lucius how

Poppy there mate and But you can see it and there in love with each-other but just so afraid to tell each-other because there both scared

Lucius I think Harry approves but His veela is not with him

Poppy let see and this boy can do anything impossible and if I was you I'm going to called my son

Draco what wrong with Potter

Lucius you sense him

Draco Yes what wrong with him

poppy Calm down Draco

Lucius Stop calling him Potter Draco

Draco I knew it my fault 

Lucius Draco

Draco –left- 

Lucius Severus

Severus I talk to him

Lucius thank love

Severus what wrong Draco

Draco I am stupid Harry isn't my Mate

Severus You got it all wrong He is

Draco Huh  
><span>Severus he always have been your mate and Draco do you love him before you even know you where veela<span>

Draco I don't and No I do I been in love with Him Ever since

Severus I know he feel the same way and Just scared like you and you know  
><span>Draco we been Enemy for so long it my fault<span>

Severus have you been

Draco Yes

Severus don't do that again Draco and Love him true and Show him the real you

Lucius what wrong with my soon to future son in law

Poppy nothing really and Harry does love your** son**

Lucius wait how

Poppy he told me and the way he and Hermione Haven't been talking but Ron Approve it 

Lucius can I see my grand-child

Harry woke up 

Lucius You okay

Harry yeah what happen

Poppy Lucius Said you fainted again

Harry stupid of me 

Poppy no you and Draco are both in love but reject it

Lucius Harry I know we been in different path

Harry don't need apology I forgive you guy after the war

Lucius Harry 

Harry so can you tell me 

Lucius What the gender are

Poppy –smiles- it a boys

Harry waited what

Lucius did I just here you said Boys

Poppy Harry you're having triplet

Harry what 

Lucius Wow 

Severus seem something shocked my love

Draco Harry is awake 

Severus go to him and you too been away for so long

Draco thank Papa

Severus welcome son 

Harry but you said 

Poppy it Rare and only true love can make it Happen

Lucius Harry your unbelievable 

Poppy he sure is 

Lucius no I know your leaving with us 

Harry but

Lucius Ron and Blaise will be fine like Pansy and Hermione Let go

Poppy Please Harry listens to them

Severus let go Draco

Draco now 

Severus your dad and Harry will be waiting for us 

Draco your dad Mate

Severus Ever since we were like you age but force to be away from each-other 

Lucius Harry you need new clothes

Harry I know

Lucius why do you even wear glass

Harry no I lost my contact 

Lucius want

Harry Contact is a muggles world for Plastic thing

Lucius that cool 

Harry never mind I just found it

Lucius does it hurt

Harry at first but got use to it 

Lucius let go in and move you to a room 

Harry thank mister Malfoy

Lucius Said Lucius Now on

Harry Alright Lucius 

Lucius Harry I know it hard to believe

Harry you were taken over by your former wife dark magic 

Lucius How did you know?

Harry I don't know

Lucius Harry you need to rest and we all do 

Harry went to his new bed-room and lies down on his bed and felt asleep

Draco came in and Notice Harry was Handsome and Now his all his 

I know I been jerk to you and I'm sorry I was stupid Harry I been in love with you for a while and I know you're afraid I love you Harry Always have

Lucius –smiles- I think everything will be okay now

Harry Draco 

Draco harry-love did I wake you up

Harry no you didn't  
><span>Draco Sleep love<span>

Harry you're really love me

Draco yes I do I am stupid before

Harry-smiles and Kisses- I love you to Draco

Lucius the two finally relieve there feeling

Severus what shocked you?

Lucius harry is having triplet

Severus wow 

Draco Look at his little angel

Harry why are you still looking at me 

Draco because your Handsome and you really love me

Harry Ever since Love

Draco –smiles and Kisses his lover – now sleepy

Harry I'm not sleepy

Draco we can always go Swim love

Harry nah I I like it here

Draco –smiles- I love you Harry

Harry I love you to Draco


End file.
